1. Field
The present patent or application relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the operation of the same, and more particularly to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the operation of the same, wherein at least two commands can be input through one command input key.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a portable device having a function to perform voice and video communication, a function to receive and output information, or a function to store data. As the functionality of the mobile terminal has been diversified, a mobile terminal having various complicated functions such as a function to capture still or moving images (i.e., photographs or videos), a function to reproduce music or video files, a game function, a function to receive broadcasts, and a wireless Internet function has been implemented as an all-in-one multimedia player.
Various novel attempts have been made in terms of hardware or software to achieve more complicated functions of the mobile terminal implemented as a multimedia player. One example is provision of a user interface environment allowing the user to easily and conveniently find and select a desired function. As the mobile terminal is now considered a personal belonging expressing the user's personality, there has been demand for various interface designs such as a double-sided Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), which can be viewed from both sides, or a touch screen.
However, allocation of space for a user interface such as a keypad or a display is restricted since the mobile terminal should be designed taking into consideration mobility or portability. To efficiently use various functions provided by the mobile terminal, there is a need to control the operation of the mobile terminal using a new input/output scheme instead of a conventional scheme in which menu items in a complicated structure are sequentially selected.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.